Auftrag in Mähnhattan
Auftrag in Mähnhattan ist die sechzehnte Folge der fünfte Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertsiebte der Serie. Applejack und Rarity reisen nach Mähnhattan um Coco Pommel bei einem großen Projekt zu helfen. Inhalt Der Auftrag In Twilights Schloss hat die Langeweile Einzug gehalten. In letzter Zeit war es recht ruhig und sie hat schon jedes Buch durch gelesen. Da tauchten Applejack und Rarity auf. Ihre Schönheitsflecken blinken was bedeutet das sie irgendwo gebraucht werden um ein Freundschaftsproblem zu lösen. Twilight freut sich schon auf eine Reise da, macht Spike sie darauf aufmerksam das ihr Fleck nicht blinkt, sie also weiter nichts zu tun hat. Zu Raritys Freude schickt die Karte sie nach Mähnhattan, einer der lebendigsten Großstädte Equestrias. Genauer gesagt sollen sie in einen Bezirk in der Nähe. Worüber Applejack sich schon wundert warum gerade sie, das Pony vom Lande, hin soll. Twilight erklärt das die Karte eben sie Beide für am besten geeignet hält. Nächste Frage: wie das Problem finden. Den selbst dieser Kleine Bezirk hat gut und gern doppelt bis dreimal so viele Einwohner wie Ponyville. Den dort sind viele Firmen und Betriebe. Da merken die zwei wie betrübt Twilight ist, das sie nicht mit darf, aber sie gibt die Taffe und meint das man sich nicht um sie sorgen soll. Jetzt fällt Rarity ein das ja bald das Hufschwestern-Festival stattfindet. Applejack denkt das sie es diesmal wohl verpassen werden, da sie wer weiß wie lange in Mähnhätten bleiben müssen. Sie hoffen das ihre Schwestern nicht allzu enttäuscht sein werden. (Siehe: Das Hufbruder-Festival) Mähnhattan Etwas später treffen Applejack und Rarity in Mähnhattan ein. Doch fühlt sich Applejack nicht ganz wohl bei alle diesen Trubel und hat schon Schwierigkeiten über die Straße zu kommen. Da entdeckt Rarity etwas. Ein Pony will sich bei einem Straßenhändler einen Hut kaufen der ihm überhaupt nicht steht. Rarity kann diesen Mode Fopa gerade noch verhindern. Da im Sortiment des Händlers kein passender Hut ist gibt Rarity dem Pony einen von ihr, für umsonst. Als das Pony glücklich von dannen trabt meint Rarity das sie ihre Mission erledigt haben. Dem hält Applejack aber gegen das ihre Flecken nicht blinken. Da sieht Rarity ein, aber findet eine Katastrophe abgewendet zu haben. Das sieht jedoch der Händler dessen Geschäft sie vermasselt hat etwas anders. Also treten die beiden den geordneten Rückzug an und suchen weiter. Etwas später fragt sich Applejack durch die Ponys während Rarity einen Beratungsstand aufgebaut hat und das Problem zu sich kommen lassen will. Doch keine von beiden hat Erfolg. So langsam schwindet den Beiden die Hoffnung, Sie haben keine Ahnung was sie tun sollen und Applejack rätselt immer noch darüber warum gerade sie ausgesucht wurde. Rarity ist sich sicher das es schon seinen guten Grund hat aber auch keinen Schimmer wie sie den herausfinden sollen, sie können ja schlecht jedes Pony der Stadt ansprechen um es zu finden. Da klatscht Rarity ein vom Wind getragener Flayer ins Gesicht. Auf dem Flayer wird um Hilfe gebeten das verlorene Mitsommertheater wieder zu beleben. Auftreten sollen die Method Mares, eine Theatergruppe. Auch soll es Essen, Spiele und vieles mehr geben. Um die Bronclynachbarschaft näher zusammen zu bringen und ihren Gemeinschaftssinn wieder zu beleben. Aber man braucht Hilfe. Melden soll man sich bei Coco Pommel. Einer alten Bekannten der Freundinnen, der Rarity mal einen Job bei einem Designerfreund besorgt hat. (Siehe: Rarity in Mähnhattan) Die erste heiße Spur. Das Mitsommertheater Gegen Abend haben sich Applejack und Rarity bei Coco eingefunden. Die erzählt ihnen vom Mitsommertheater. Eine jährliche Freiluft Aufführung im Gemeindepark. Es traten lokale Theatergruppen auf und die Ponys aus der Nachbarschaft haben mit den Requisiten geholfen und Essen angeboten. Das alles wurde bis vor einigen Monden von Charity Kindheart, einer bekannten Kostümbildnerin am Bridelway organisiert. Sie gründete auch das Mitsommertheater um ihren Leidenschaft für das Theater mit der Nachbarschaft zu teilen. Egal was sie um die Ohren hatte, nahm sie sich Zeit für diese Veranstaltung. Doch dann ist sie weggezogen um näher bei ihren Enkeln zu sein. Damit verlor die Nachbarschaft nicht nur das Mitsommertheater sondern auch den Gemeinschaftssinn. Coco hat versucht Cheritys Platz einzunehmen, doch dann fielen Kurzfristig Kostümänderungen bei ihrem Job an, Sie kam mit dem Event nicht weit. Es gibt halt fiel zu organisieren und auf den Flayer hat sich keiner gemeldet. Da kann Rarity sie beruhigen den die suche nach Helfern übernehmen jetzt sie und Applejck. Suche nach Helfern Gleich am nächsten Morgen machen sich Applejack und Rarity ans Werk. Doch kein Pony das sie fragen sagt zu. Zurück in Cocos Apartment ist die Nachricht niederschmetternd. Zwar sind die Kostüme für Das Musical fertig aber die für die Mathod Mares gerade erst angefangen und die kommen schon Morgen zur ersten Probe in den Park. Rarity will bei den Kostümen helfen. Aber im Park muss noch viel gemacht werden was Applejack übernimmt. Was der Grund sein könnte warum sie da ist. Rarity ist sich sicher das sie beide Coco genauso gut helfen können, den sie wurden von der Karte bestimmt nicht geschickt wen sie das nicht bewerkstelligen könnten. Aber vielleicht war sie da etwas voreilig. Denn der Park wo das Theater stattfinden soll, ist ein fast undurchdringlicher Dschungel und die Bühne einen halb verfallenden Ruine. Nichtsdestotrotz wagen sie es. Gartenarbeit Applejack kümmert sich um den Park was aber für ein Pony eine Menge Arbeit ist, bei der ihr Hut schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird. Applejack ist mit dem gröbsten Gartenarbeiten fertig und nun beim Bühnenbild, als Rarity und Coco mit den Kostümen kommen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig als die Method Mares zur Probe erscheinen. Doch als eine von ihnen auf die Bühne geht, bricht das marode Ding zusammen, Applejack kann sie gerade noch retten. Aber nun stehen sie ohne Bühne da. Die Lösung Coco ist am Boden zerstört. Dabie wollte sie so gerne Charity gerecht werden und die Nachbarschaft zusammenbringen. Aber im Park herrscht das Chaos und sie haben noch nicht mal über die Erfrischungen nachgedacht. Aber ohne Bühne wird es erst rechts nichts. Für Rarity ergibt die Sache keinen Sinn. Sie sollten ein Freundschaftsproblem suchen und sie haben es gefunden. Aber wieso wurden sie geschickt und nicht Twilight, die mit ihrer Magie den Park im Hufumdrehen hergerichtet hätte. Der Selbe Gedanke ging auch Applejack durch den Kopf. Rarity leuchte ihr ein, da sie mit Coco befreundet ist und bei den Kostümen helfen kann. Aber nicht mal Applejack kann so ein Riesenprojekt alleine stemmen. Rarity sieht sie schon als Verlierer nach Ponyville zurückkehren. Aber Applejack hat einen Plan. Sie machen sich einfach keine Gedanken mehr über das was sie nicht können sondern tun einfach das was sie tun können. Also machen sie etwas das zwar nicht wahnsinnig toll wird aber wenigstens Etwas ist. Also baut Applejack eine Kleine Bühne auf der die Methode Mares auftreten. Das Stück Die Methode Mares führen die Geschichte von Charity Kindheart mit Bescheidenen Mitteln auf. Immer mehr Ponys bleiben stehen und schauen sich das Schauspiel an. Nach und nach finden sie auch ihren Gemeinschaftssinn wieder. Als das Stück zu ende ist bejubeln alle die Schauspieler und Coco die man auf die Bühne stellt. Coco ihrerseits bedankt sich bei den Ponys das sie gekommen sind, Das Mitsommertheater hat ihr immer viel bedeutet und den Ponys wohl auch aber sie will das Lob nicht alleine einstreichen. Also dankt sie Rarity und Applejack die ihr ungeheuer geholfen haben. Dabei haben sie nur Kleinigkeiten gemacht. Applejack erklärt das sie eigentlich was viel größeres vor hatten. Als das nicht funktionierte haben sie es einfach gehalten und das ist das Resultat. Schon kleine Sachen helfen Wenig später kommen zwei Ponys zu Applejack und Rarity um ihnen zu sagen wie sehr das Theater sie Beeindruckt und inspiriert hat. Sie haben immer gedacht das man um seiner Nachbarschaft zu helfen man was ganz großes tun muss. Aber wer hat heutzutage schon noch Zeit für große aufgaben. Aber sie haben mit Bescheidenen Mitteln ein Theaterstück aufgeführt das die Nachbarschaft wieder zusammen gebracht hat. Natürlich haben sie Cocos Flayer gesehen aber nicht gedacht etwas zu können das nützlich wäre. Sie wünschten sie hätten einfach geholfen. Wie Unkraut zupfen oder Blumen Pflanzen. Da zu merkt Applejack an das der Park noch nicht fertig ist. Wen sie sich mal umschauen finden sie sicher viele kleine Möglichkeiten den Ort noch schöner zu machen und das werden sie auch. Nun signalisieren ihre Schönheitsflecken das Applejack und Rarity ihre Aufgabe erfüllt haben. Jetzt macht das alles für Rarity einen Sinn. Und während sie Applejack einen neuen Hut spendiert erklärt sie das wen Twilight den Park mit Magie hergerichtet hätte es nicht das echte Problem gelöst. Das darin bestand das die Ponys dachten sie hätte nicht genug Zeit für ihre Nachbarschaft. Aber mit dem Bau der Bühne und dem Theaterstück hat Applejack ihnen Gezeigt das man auch mit kleinen Taten ganz viel verändern kann. Aber nun wollen die Eiden heim um zu erfahren wie es den beim Hufschwestern-Festival gelaufen ist. Gleich nach dem Rarity ein Pony davon abgehalten hat einen scheußlichen Schal zu kaufen. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:24: Spikes Comicheft ist eine Parodie auf die Archi-Comics mit Ponyversionen von Archie Andrews und Jughead Jones auf dem Cover. *Z. 03:35: Der Bahnhof den Applejack und Rarity verlassen ist Angelehnt an die Grand Central Station in Manhattan. *Z. 06:31: Raritys Freundschaftsproblemstand ist eine Anspielung auf Lucys Psychatristand aus die Peanuts. Eines der Ponys die Vorbeikommen ist angelehnt an Charlie Brown wobei dessen Football-Schönheitsfleck eine Anspielung auf den Runninggag ist in dem Charli versucht eine Football zu Kicken, den Lucy hält, aber in letzter Sekunde weg zieht. *Z. 07:04: Der Name Mitsommertheater ist inspiriert vom Theaterstück Ein Sommernachtstraum von William Shakespeare. *Z. 07:12: Rarity erwähnt "Bronclyn" eine Anspielung auf den Bezirk Brooklyn in New York. *Z. 07:47: Coco Pommels Apartmenthaus sieht aus wie das Gebäude 55 Centrelpark West auch bekannt als Geistercenter aus dem Film Ghostbuster von 1984. *Z. 08:15: In Cocos Fotoalbum sind sie und zwei andere Fohlen verkleidet als Dorothy, der ängstliche Löwe und der Zinnmann aus dem Buch Der Zauberer von Oz ''von 1900. *Z. 08:37: Coco erwähnt den "Bridelway" benannt nach dem Broadway New Yokrs berühmten Theaterviertel. *Z. 09:01: Der Text „Ich trabe hier!“ stammt von Dustin Hoffman's Text „Ich gehe hier!“aus dem Film ''Asphalt-Cowboy von 1969. *Z. 09:12: Coco erwähnt das Musical "My Fair Filly" eine Anspielung auf My Fair Lady. *Z. 09:50: Das Pony vom Zeitungsstand ist entworfen nach Jack Kelly verkörpert von Christian Bale im Disney Musical Film Newsies von 1992. *Z. 10:07: Die Torbögen im Hintergrund sind nach dem Vorbild derjenigen des Centrelpark Zoo's gestaltet. *Z. 16:27: Im Stück wird Ponytevka erwähnt, eine Anspielung auf das Musical Anatevka. Trivia *Die Handlung dieser Folge spielt fast zeitgleich mit Das Hufbruder-Festival. Navboxen en:Made in Manehattan es:Visita a Ponyhattan pl:Kuce w wielkim mieście pt:O Mapa de Manehattan ru:Сделано в Манхэттене Kategorie:Fünfte Staffel